The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Nicotiana plant, botanically known as Nicotiana×Sanderae and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Suntabapapi’.
The new Nicotiana plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new upright, vigorous and freely-branching Nicotiana cultivars with attractive and unique flower coloration.
The new Nicotiana plant originated from a cross-pollination conducted by the Inventor in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan in April, 2002 of a proprietary selection of Nicotiana×Sanderae identified as code number NC44-2, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Nicotiana×Sanderae identified as code number NC31-4, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Nicotiana was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan in September, 2003.
Asexual reproduction of the new Nicotiana plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan since October, 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Nicotiana plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.